


trying to find you in the moon

by stuartwombly



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, also slight bpd thomas perhaps?, angsty, literally just that scene, teresa n thomas are equally as whipped for each other but thomas' dumb ass is too oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuartwombly/pseuds/stuartwombly
Summary: he'll be here, she tells herself, as she has over and over again in her head like a mantra.





	trying to find you in the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely 100% based on the deleted scene between teresa and ava and i suddenly had a massive urge to write a little thing about their relationship, especially as i realized that thomas was most likely there in the same scene when teresa was or that they just missed each other, but anyways! (title's from only you by little mix, a national thomesa anthem btw)

Unsteady, he hides behind a dark corner. His gun was raised as if he was getting ready to aim it right at Ava Paige’s face, but she’s there too and his plan is long gone, already forgotten. It’s Teresa. She’s turned towards the window, her back facing him, but he knows it’s her, it has to be. He knows from her lab coat, from her dark hair that cascades past her shoulders in a way that’s messy but still looks neat, in the most Teresa way possible.

Something crashes over him, like a wave hitting shore. An abundance of emotions, although none of them make sense because he can’t think hard enough to comprehend why, he’s just looking at her. He’s managed to hold it together ever since he agreed to this plan that meant he was around her in close proximity for most the night when he hasn’t been for almost a year, yet this is what’s getting to him the most?

He feels too much. He hates her, he _wants_ to hate her but deep down he knows he can’t. He hates her for betraying him, for working with them, the people that traumatized them, the people that took his best friend. How could she?

She has her reasons - reasons he doesn’t think he’ll ever understand, but reasons, regardless. All the anger and frustration he felt towards her, or more likely because of her, seemed to vanish as if they’d been taken away. He feels dizzy, feels as if he can’t breathe, his chest tightening just by looking at her, memories flooding back into his mind like they never left. Memories of them, at WCKD, although the rest is blurred. He doesn’t even want to think, he needs to focus, although he’s far from that; he’s dumbfounded, almost, as if he forgot the effect she had on him, rendering him absolutely useless. _It’s her_ , he thinks. _It’s always been her_.

Teresa and Ava are facing the window that overlooks the WCKD grounds, and the younger girl stands with her arms crossed in defiance. “You need to go,” Ava urges her, her tone stern and serious, although there’s a hint of desperation, maybe, if you listen close enough. Teresa isn’t listening, though. She winces slightly at an explosion that goes off outside, but it doesn’t deter her enough to leave. She stares ahead, her expression undetectable. She seems vacant, almost switched off, but the older woman’s convinced she’s not. She’s hiding. She’s somewhat hopeful, even in the midst of all the war and destruction around her. That’s the admirable thing about Teresa, she believes, even when faced with something as rotten and ugly as death, she has hope - something everyone else seems to lack these days.

The dark haired girl shakes her head. “No,” she replies after a brief pause as if she was thinking. That’s the Teresa that people know best, thinking strategically until she comes to a conclusion. She doesn’t turn her head to meet Ava’s eyes that are on her, trying to figure her out the best she can. “I’m not leaving without him.”

If they weren’t rapidly losing time before the building burns down along with them inside of it, Ava would have laughed. Those two, they were always so predictable, she thinks to herself as if it was a bad thing, like a weakness. Of course, they’d come back for each other in the end; or at least try to. She disagrees that this is a time to be hopeful, though. “Teresa-”

Once again, she isn’t listening. She remembers calling out to him on the speakers, chills running down her spine as she said the words. _Come back to me._ The words echo through her mind, bouncing between the walls as if it has nowhere to land as if she just can’t stop focusing on it.

“He’ll be here,” she abruptly cuts her off, as well as her own thoughts. The way she said it, not harsh yet it was quick and closer to a snap than not, almost as if she was panicked or worried, although she refused to let it show. It was a fleeting moment of panic, but nothing more as that confident, determined gleam in her eyes meets Ava’s mildly irritated, cold ones.

 _He’ll be here_ , she tells herself, once again. _I trust you, Tom_.


End file.
